Locking devices which provide a housing with internal spring loaded jaws for receiving and locking the head of a shouldered stud are well known in the art and are widely used in the transportation industry to lock the doors of freight cars and trucks. However such devices are susceptible to being broken by applying a hammer blow to the housing, which transmits a bending moment to the jaws and tends to move them toward the open position.